Heroics
Heroics, is the 2nd episode of Luke 10: Omega Alien. Plot A small red convertible races down a highway. Shortly after it four police cars chase after in hot pursuit. However behind them is an ever approaching dust cloud. Within the cloud is a blue dinosaur alien. The alien speeds past the police vehicles as a blue blur. He is almost caught up to the red convertible when one of the three thugs inside sees him. (Thug #1): What the hell is that!? (Thug #2): How should I know? I'm driving here! (Thug #3): Who cares!? Shoot it! Thug #1 pulls out an assault rifle and fires at XLR8 who dodges to the side seeing the bullets pass by him in slow motion. He dashes ahead and rips off the the steering wheel and hands it to Thug #2. The criminal stares at the broken wheel in horror as he looks up to see a sharp turn in the road. The car breaks through a fence and comes to a stop in a mud pond. One of the crooks stares blank faced at a pig who simply oinks at him and lumbers off. XLR8 is watching from afar. He grins and then dashes away as the Police park nearby and handcuff the criminals. End Scene Luke walks into his front door and sees his adopted brother Keith. Keith is a tall teenager with dark brown skin and black eyes, he has long black hair and wears a black shirt and ripped up jeans. He is watching TV seeing the Police chase from earlier. '' (Luke): Hey, Keith. (Keith): Sup. (Luke, acting surprised): Wow. Some car chase. I wonder what's the source of that weird blue streak? (Keith): Whatever. ''Keith changes the channel. Luke fishes around in the fridge and pours himself a glass of milk. He begins drinking it but sees a news report on the TV were a large grey alien on a hover board is destroying the town. Luke spits the Omnitrix out in a burst of white milk. He runs upstairs while Keith shakes his head at his weird antics. Luke opens the window. He presses the button on the watch and the dial pops up. '' (Luke): Time to fly! ''Luke transforms. Badazz transformation sequence: Luke's hand becomes clawed as his skin turns puke green. His eyes pop out into eye stalks and he grows another pair as well. Wings sprout out of his back along with a bladed tail. '' (Luke): Stinkfly! ''Stinkfly flies out the window. Meanwhile downtown the grey alien picks up a police car as bullets bounce off his skin he throws it at the arriving SWAT trucks. '' (Sunder): Show yourself! Where are you wielder of the O-Megatrix!? ''Just then his face is splattered with green goo. Stinkfly is flying above him pumping his fists into the air. (Stinkfly): Don't what your talking about, buddy. But you just bought yourself a beatdown brought to you by Stinkfly! The grey alien wipes the goo off his face. (Grey alien): Don't toy with me, Hero. I knew you'd come. All recorded uses of that watch has been in use of pointless heroics. (Stinkfly): You forgot it's really, really fun! (Grey alien): Enough talk. I have been hired to take that device even if it means the death of everyone within a hundred space-kios radius. I am Sunder, the retriever. I will retrieve the O-Megatrix! (Stinkfly, muttering): Omegatrix, huh? Sunder flies towards Stinkfly and punches him in the gut and throws him down onto a car smashing the roof in. Stinkfly gets up and holds his head. He squirts some more goo at Sunder's face only this time it's acid. (Sunder, grabbing his face): Arghhh! Stinkfly leaps into air and hovers in front of Sunder jabbing at him with his stinger tail. Sunder grabs it and throws him down into the road. He leaps off his hoverboard and begins to beat Stinkfly into the ground. He then pulls his axe out and is about the strike him with when a blast of purple energy smacks Sunder in the face. Atop a building is a purple cloaked person who runs away after being seen by Sunder. In anger Sunder leaps onto his board and flies after him. Stinkfly crawls into an alleyway and times out. '' (Luke): Ugh...that guy, Sunder. ''Then Sunder flies back. (Sunder): Where are you, coward!? Show yourself! Luke hides behind a dumpster. Sunder attempts to fit into the narrow alleyway but can't. He instead tosses in a thermal charge. Luke stares at it in fear and dives into a manhole. '' End Scene ''Luke is sneaking back into his house later that evening. He crawls into the window he left in. It is very dark and he gropes through the darkness but hits something. The light clicks on and he is staring at Keith. (Keith): Where have you been? (Luke): Out. (Keith, sarcastically): Really? (Luke): Lay off, Keith. (Keith): No way. I told Mom you where sick in bed. Thank God she didn't check. (Luke): Thanks, but- (Keith, sniffing): What's that smell? Luke pushes past him '' (Luke): No idea. ''Luke goes into the bathroom. We hear water running. (Keith): What were you doing? Crawling in the sewers? Meanwhile Sunder is in the sewers tracking Lukes foot prints. (Sunder): He's been here, I'm sure of it. Just then a device on his belt beeps. He presses the button. (Evil voice): Status report, Sunder! (Sunder): I found him, he turning into a Lepdopterran but he was no match for me...however... (Evil voice): Continue. (Sunder): He got away. (Evil voice): What!? Don't forget, Sunder! I am Vilgax. Vilgax does not accept failure am I clear!? (Sunder): Yes. (Vilgax): Good. Now find my O-Megatrix or the consequences will be...most undesirable. *click* Sunder shudders in fear and continues. '' End Scene ''The next day, Keith wakes up and knocks on the bathroom door. Luke exits. (Keith): You still stink like rotten flesh. (Luke): Damn it! Luke goes back into the shower. Keith walks downstairs. '' (Holly): I'm off to work! See you later! (Keith): Bye, Mom! ''Holly leaves and drives away. Luke waltzes downstairs and grabs an apple he begins to munch on. '' (Keith): Alright, bro. Answers. (Luke): I don't have time for this. ''Suddenly the wall smashes in and Sunder grabs Luke and throws him outside. (Luke): On second thought. Luke transforms. He is now a tall red alien with four arms and eyes. (Four Arms): FOUR ARMS! Oh yeah, Sunder. Your in for it now! Four Arms leaps into the air and lands on Sunder's hoverboard. He swings his fist at him but Sunder catches it. He swings another but Sunder catches that one too. Four Arms grins and begins to pummel Sunder's gut with his other arms. Sunder heatbutts Four Arms off the hoverboard onto a passing car's hood. The man driving it gets out. Four Arms picks up the car. (Four Arms): Mind if I borrow this? (Man): *screams* The man runs away. Four Arms bats Sunder away. '' (Four Arms): Home run! ''Keith runs up behind Luke. (Keith): Um, Four Arms...give back Luke! (Four Arms): What? No, no, no. It's me Luke still. Four Arms is just my alien hero name. (Keith): Oh...that makes no sense! (Four Arms): What really makes no sense is why you care so much. I was going tell Mom tonight anyways. (Keith): You're a monster. (Four Arms): Alien. Sense when is big foot got four arms? Sunder flies back with his axe and swings it at Four Arms who blocks with his arm bands. (Four Arms): Look who's back. (Sunder): I'll kill you, Human! (Four Arms): Wrong again. Four Arms punches Sunder away. (Four Arms, turning to Keith): Talk to you later, Keith. Promise. Four Arms leaps away to where Sunder has crashed into a large house. He lands on top of him and begins to beat him into submission. Four Arms gets up and backs away from Sunder. Sunder sits up he has a black eye and blood dripping from his nose. He weakly presses a button on his belt and he teleports away. (Four Arms): That's what I call convenience. End Scene Later Luke, Keith and Holly are sitting in the dining room eating dinner. (Holly): Explain it to me again, please. (Luke): Maybe I should just show you. The camera zooms out to the house with the broken wall and there is a green flash. (Holly): *screams* There's a thump. (Heatblast's voice): I think she passed out. (Keith): LUKE! The End. Characters * Luke Tennyson * Keith Tennyson * Holly Tennyson (first appearance) * Cloaked figure Villains * Sunder (first appearance) Aliens * XLR8 (first appearance) * Stinkfly (first appearance) * Four Arms (first appearance) * Heatblast (cameo; off-screen) Category:Episodes